Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse
by Sexyharrypotternerd
Summary: An outbreak happens in a town of New Zealand. Survivors go through great lengths to survive. What will happen? A story based on real life people, but a made-up plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse **

**Chapter one: The day before it all began.**

"Get him! Get him! KILL HIM!"

I pressed the buttons on the controller like mad. I had a 113 kill streak. Charlotte, my best friend, was cheering me on. Somewhere in the kitchen I heard my mother yell "OI! Keep it down!"

"But its Modern Warfare 2 mum! I'm winning!" I replied

Charlotte just laid there giggling at me. She always thinks it's funny when I get in trouble. I gave her a playful shove.

"Just play Dead Island." She says.

"Just one more!" I say.

"PLAY DEAD ISLAND I SAID"

"WHY?"

"WHAT IF THERE WAS A REAL ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WE NEED TO BE READY MAN!"

"ZOMBIE APOCALYPSES ARE A MYTH! THEY'RE NOT REAL! JEEZ"

"BUT W-"

"OI! WHAT DID I SAY?"

We had done it. Mum didn't even have to say anything. I got up, grumpily walked over to the Xbox360, and pushed the OFF button. I thumped back on the sofa. Charlotte was rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. When she had finally stopped, she said "Now what?"

My brother walked in, tapped the X-box360 button, put the disk for Left for Dead on, and sat down.

I was furious.

"Really..?" I said.

"No-ones using It." he replies.

/knock knock/

"That'll be Jordan!" I jump up.

Me and Charlotte ran past the kitchen, mum yelled "And where do you think you're going?"

We ignored her, we opened the door, and sure enough there stood Jordan.

I opened my mouth to say something but mum walked over to where we all stood "And who is this?"

I stuttered." u-uuh. M-Mum this is Jordan. Jordan this is mom."

I attempt to run off into the lounge but mum grabs my shoulder. "Hey, you still haven't told me who Jordan is." she says

Charlotte murmured "Awkward"

I racked my brains trying to find something to say.

Jordan (to my rescue) says with a straight face "She's my wife."

Charlotte and I start cracking up.

Mom walks off shaking her head.

I basically drag Jordan inside, and then we all run upstairs to my room.

"Did you bring it?" Charlotte said to Jordan

"Sure did" He replies.

He opens his bag and pulls out an xbox360. I plug it into my TV in my room; we all jump onto the bed, connect the controllers and put on Call of Duty, Black ops. We were going to play multiplayer Zombies and take turns.

We're all pretty good at it, and kick ass at killing zombies. We had a bet; first one to die loses the bet. $5 each game.

"BRING IT ON" Charlotte yells as it's my turn to face her. She died in a heartbeat.

"I wasn't ready!" That was her excuse. But she hands over 5 bucks.

"Thank you!"

Now I was facing Jordan. He beats me easily. But I demanded a rematch. Now that I knew what I was up against, I could beat him. We decided it was fair to call off the bets, because in the end, I did ask for a rematch.

"Holy shit it's eight already." Charlotte said suddenly.

"I got to go. Dad's going to kill me." Jordan says, as he hugs me goodbye. He packs up the Xbox and leaves in a hurry.

"I'm tired" Charlotte says

"Hah same"

We had been up all night the night before; Charlotte had been at my house for 3 nights now. And tonight was her last night she was allowed. We needed sleep. So we decided to crash.

I don't know when Charlotte fell asleep; all I know was that I was studying the back of my eyelids for 12 hours.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse**

**Chapter Two: That morning. Part 1.**

I skipped down the path of the hill, straight for the house of wonder. It had lots of candy in it. I knocked on the door. A man in his mid-thirties had opened the door; I'd never seen him before. It was always a young lady that makes a lot of candy for passing kids. She was really nice. But this man had a creepy look. He gestured for me to come in. I politely say

"No thank you."

But he insisted, and I knew something was wrong. He suddenly grabbed me and started shaking me. "Crystal!" He shouted.

How was it he knew my name?

"CRYSTAL!"

I battered my eyelids; Charlotte was there beside me, shaking me.

"Would you stop?" I said

"You kept saying No in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare, what were you dreaming about anyway"

I didn't want her to ask questions so I just said,

"Can't remember"

We made our way downstairs into the kitchen. Mum wasn't there.

I looked at the time. It read 8:14.

"She's probably out shopping."

I grabbed two bowls, one each for me and Charlotte. Before I could even get the cereal out, there was a rapid knock on our door.

"Just a minute!" I said.

But the knocking continued. A distressed voice rang from the other side of the door

"Help! Help me! Please! Somebody open the door!"

My eyes widened. I dropped the bowls, which resulted in a crash, scattering glass everywhere.

I ran to the door; fumble around with the locks until the lock clicks open. I pull open the door and there stood a terrified face of my friend, Jade.

She shut the door, locked it, turned around and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

When she had finally let go, Charlotte, who had been speechless this whole time, said

"So, do you want to tell us what's up?"

To which Jade replies. "Do you mind if I sit down first? I need to calm down."

I led her over to the lounge, and to the sofa.

Using my common sense I told Charlotte to stay and keep her company.

I walked into the kitchen, flicked the switch on the jug, took out a mug, and made a Milo.

I brought it out to the lounge.

"Oh, thank you!" she says as she brings the hot mug to her lips I was shocked as she gulped the whole thing down. "That's the best Milo I've had ever. Thanks"

I kind of expected Jade to be a mind reader as me and Charlotte sat with a very anxious look on our faces.

To our relief, she starts talking.

"Well, I was at home. My parent's are out of town, they won't be back for a week. So it's just me and my brother home."

"How's that scary?" Charlotte said.

I gave her a meaningful look to shut up.

"Sorry." she says.

But she carries on. "I woke up this morning and walked into the living room and my brother was just standing there. He had fake blood all over his face and clothes and was sort of, heavily raspy breathing. I thought this was some kind of prank so I went over there to hit him, and he bit me! He seemed really sick so I asked him what was wrong. But he sort of growled at me, and started sprinting at me. Not running, sprinting. Your house is closest to mine and I had nowhere else to go. He's really scaring me. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

I was shocked. I had never heard of such a story. It sounded really fucked up. But I forced myself to believe it. Jade had never been a liar. She was always truthful and nice.

Trusting my instinct I asked, "Can I see the bite?"

She rolled up her sleeve, and on her upper arm, there was a bite. It was red as hell, and looked like an infection had started.

"Wow, it didn't look like that before, it really stings though.

Charlotte piped up, "My step mum was a nurse, before she passed away. I know some stuff. You might want to get that checked out.'

"No it's fine. I think I need some rest. I feel, really hot. It's probably from stress. Do you mind if I just, stay here for a bit?"

"Yes, of course! Mum will understand. Where is she anyway?"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	3. Chapter 3

**Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse**

**Chapter Two: That morning. Part 2**

Jade had been to my house once, but never inside it. We had been alright friends, not the best of, but the kind where you talk and everything, but hardly ever hang out.

I decided to take her on a tour around the house. I started upstairs, walked into the master bedroom and announced,

"This is my room. Mum gave it to me when it was my birthday this year."

"Wow! I'd kill for a master bedroom." Jade said.

I showed her the bathroom, living room, and the kitchen. The main rooms used in the house.

We all went to the storage closet, pulled out a couple of mattresses and hauled them upstairs to my room. I pulled off a couple of blankets off my bed and gave them to Jade.

"Here, you can use these. I have way too many"

"Thanks!"

I glanced at the time, 11:04.

I started to wonder where Mum was.

At that moment my brother had opened his door, rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, early much?" I remarked.

He sneered at me and carried on his walk to the kitchen, followed by a,

"What did you do in here?"

I let out a gasp as I remembered the bowls I had dropped.

"I - I fell!"

I made my way into the kitchen and was astounded at the amount of broken china everywhere.

"Mum's going to kill you, you know that right?" Lance, my brother, said.

"Shut up. It was an accident."

I got out the brush and shovel, and swept up the remains of the bowl. I emptied it into the bin, before making my way back into the lounge.

"I feel like V" I suddenly said, "Anyone keen to go to the shop?"

"Sure!" Jade and Charlotte said at the same time.

Just as we were about to get up, Jade clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Charlotte said.

"I'm fine." She replied.

She stood up, followed by a horrible retching sound, and ran to the bathroom.

Me and Charlotte exchanged glances and ran after her.

"Let it out. Come on, let it all out. You'll feel better soon." I said, whilst patting her back.

"Oh god, I feel horrible."

I handed her a paper towel and a breath mint.

"Here."

"Thanks. You're a really great friend."

Charlotte stepped into the bathroom.

"So, I guess this means no going to the shop?"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	4. Chapter 4

Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse

Chapter Three: Day 1, Part one.

We had spent the remainder of the day just sitting, watching the television. Random cartoons in fact.

Before we knew it, it had struck midnight. Yet I wasn't tired.

I thought it'd be a good time to get ready to sleep now, for in the morning, we were going around to Carla's house. She was hosting a party, and we had intended to go.

"Right, let's go!' I said

Charlotte led the way to the room.

I thought I'd be generous and offer Jade my queen sized comfy bed, and I'd sleep on the 2 mattresses on the floor.

She politely denied.

"Take it. I don't mind. A bed is a bed." I said.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile.

When we were all finally lying in our beds, in silence, it occurred to me that mum was still not home yet.

Usually I'd be worried, because she usually leaves a note or something. I figured she'd at least call.

Then I thought that it was probably something important she was at. Maybe she went out with a couple of friends.

I think a lot before I go to sleep. So it took me maybe, twenty minutes to finally shut my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning

THUMP.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!"

(Growl)

THUMP

"STOP! PLEASE!"

THUMP. THUMP.

I woke up with a fright; I was in utter confusion when I heard Charlotte's screams filling the house echoing everywhere, from somewhere downstairs. I usually have a bad instinct but, somewhere in me told me to get my ass up and down there, pronto.

I instantly pulled the covers off me, and got out of bed

As I ran for the door leading to the stairs, I saw a blood trail on the carpet, and blood on the door handle and smears on the door.

My eyes widened with fear. My breathing suddenly got heavier.

Tears swam in my eyes as I remembered Charlotte's screams. Could it have been?

I couldn't think for the worse right now. I had to be strong.

There was probably a MURDERER in my house. What could I do? What if I were next?

I shook my head to try and get rid of the bad thoughts but all the possibilities kept swarming in my head.

I reached a hand to the doorknob, and twisted it, the blood made it hard to open the door. It was very slippery.

I tried to be as quiet as I could, but now that the suspense was everywhere, everything seemed ten times as loud. I slowly walked down the stairs. I entered the lounge where I heard the commotion.

The scene was horrible.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	5. Chapter 5

**Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse **

**Chapter Five: Day 1, Part two.**

The first thing I saw was Charlotte curled up in the corner, crying. There was blood, everywhere.

She was holding a knife in her right hand. I glanced over the room. I was shocked with what I saw.

Jade lay in the middle of the room, she had stab marks all over her.

"Oh my god!"

I ran to Jade's side. She was lying on her stomach. She wasn't moving.

I checked for a pulse, Nothing.

I panicked. I rolled her over.

"Urgh!"

I jumped back at what I saw.

Her face, it was horrible. Around her mouth nose and cheeks, her skin was rashed and, torn. Like someone had scratched it really deep with a seriously sharp object, then pulled at it.

I turned to face Charlotte. She looked scared. I just stared at her. Had she done this to Jade?

I couldn't find it in me to ask. But it all fit, Charlotte had a knife in her hand. Jade was on the floor, dead!

I stood up and paced up and down the room, I was shaking my head, wanting this all to end.

There had to be an explanation for this.

It took me about twenty minutes for me to finally be able to talk to her.

"What happened?"

"I-IT ha-happened so fast!" Charlotte replied.

She took a deep breath, looked at me, and read the look on my face which obviously wanted to hear more.

"I woke up, and Jade was in the bathroom, she was vomiting again, I went to see and, there was blood, everywhere!"

She took another deep breath.

"I went to see if I could help her, but she just, fell on the ground, I didn't know what happened. I went to see if she was breathing, she was. I went down to the lounge to find the phone to call for help, and I heard all this banging and I look over and she fell down the fucking stairs!

I saw her face, as she stood up; it was horrible, like what you just saw!

Then she started, growling at me, and ran at me. I freaked out so I through the phone at her, then I ran into the kitchen and tried to shut the door. But she got there before I closed it. I grabbed a knife and pointed it at her.

"Jade stop playing around, I don't want to hurt you over a prank."

She just growled violently and started running at me, I stabbed her in the arm, and she screamed then ran at me again. I ran into the lounge, and I couldn't see because I was so frightened and I just, stabbed her over and over until she finally stopped!"

She broke down in tears again.

I didn't know what I could do to cheer her up.

So I said,

"Well, first things first, we've got to clean up this mess, and get rid of the body."

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	6. Chapter 6

Finding out "What the hell" was going on. (Still Day one)

Charlotte and I had each grabbed an arm and a leg. Holding a dead body was hard enough, but we had a lot more worries on our mind.

We didn't want to attract attention so we walked down the abandoned alleyway that led to the back of a local supermarket store. There was a skip bin out back so we could just dump the body there. Just as we threw Jade in the skip bin, we heard screaming inside the supermarket.

While Charlotte was covering up the body, I ran inside locating the source of the screaming. The screams had come from two teenage girls around my age. One of the girls had red hair and was on the ground cowering. The other girl was a brunette, and was throwing the surrounding selling products at ... wait, what was that?

Charlotte ran in, knocking over a stand which made a hell of a lot of noise. The person that the girls we fighting and cowering from turned to look at us, blood poured from his mouth. Their eyes, a dirty white, you couldn't see the pupils. All of a sudden he just charged at us. A scream escaped from me. I closed my eyes ready for an impact.

BANG!

The sound gave me such a fright, I jumped so much, and my heart was racing.

We all turned to where we heard the loud sound.

A man stood there holding a Desert Eagle.

Nobody said anything.

He decided to finally break the silence by stepping forward.

"We've got to get out of here, now. Unless you want to become a human sandwich, grab a bag over there, and pack some food, as much as you can. Quick"

We all obeyed. We grabbed a supermarket bag, and began stuffing them with food from the store; we heard a faint bang in the distance.

The guy with the gun looked worried.

"Okay, come on, follow me. We need to leave."

I was dumbfounded. He just shot someone, and he wanted us to follow him?

"B..B-" The redheaded girl began to say,

"No questions. Let's go. Now!"

Without a word, the two girls, Charlotte and I followed close behind the guy with the gun that he had put back in his holster. I noticed he was wearing western kind of clothes, the hat also, cowboy style.

He had led us out of the store, and onto a street. We were walking slowly and quietly.

My arms started to hurt carrying the food, but I didn't complain.

Charlotte stuck by me at all times.

We hadn't spoken since we left the store, so I decided to break the silence.

I moved next to the two girls and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Crystal."

"I'm Tahlia." said the Brunette.

"Hey, I'm Annelise." the girl with the red hair replied.

I gave them a smile and carried on.

"Crystal!"

I could swear I heard my name. It was faint, in the distance. I looked around,

I saw a figure standing on a roof waving out to us. They spoke again.

"Over here!"

Everybody heard it and stopped, we all walked over to the house where the girl on the roof had been.

Mine and Charlotte's face lit up when I saw who it was.

"Carla!" We both shouted.

We all sat in the lounge; her windows had been boarded up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was watching the News, some outbreak, a kind of disease has spread out and they asked us to board up our homes and to NOT go out onto the streets." She replied.

The guy with the gun spoke up,

"I watched it too. Those fuckers swarmed my house. My partner, I lost them. Then I left. My father taught me how to shoot when I was a youngster. He told me only to use it in emergencies. I take it this is a proper cause for it though."

It was Carla's turn to speak.

"Who is this guy?"

"I actually don't know. Who are you anyway?

"The name's Brian."

Annelise stepped in,

"So, what happens now?"

"We need shelter, food and water. The news said to boil ANY water as it may be contaminated." Carla piped up.

"Okay, so we all brought food from the supermarket, they're all unopened; they should be fine, right?" Tahlia said.

Everyone began discussing things. My mind had been racing so fast. They had explained a lot and I was completely confused! I had no clue what to do or say in fact. All I knew was that I was sitting in a room with a possible murderer with two girls I'd just met, and two of my best friends.

On the bright side, its lovely weather we're having.


	7. Chapter 7

"We survived a day." - Day two

It was day two of my knowledge of this strange disease now spreading over the town of Palmerston North. We had spent the night at Carla's house, at least it was safe. I had slept rough, it's kind of hard to sleep, with all that we had taken in today. Before sleeping, Brian had given us an insight on what was going on. His words were,

"When one is infected, they have no sense of self, the disease spreads to the brain overtaking it, if your friend was infected and was the diseased, they'd no longer be your friend, they'd be known as 'it'."

It actually surprised me on how he knew so much about this, and I had to find out the hard way.

But thinking about it, what's life without some complications?

Brian had stayed up all night to assure us of our safety. Even though I hardly knew him, I trusted him. He seemed really nice. At first I looked at him as a "Lone Wolf" kind of guy. But now all I see is some distressed western getting his revenge.

That morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and what seemed to smell like burnt toast. I glanced over the the left of the room, Charlotte was still asleep and softly snoring.

Carla was next to her, sleeping calmly.

I was guessing everybody else was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

I pulled the covers off me and walked groggily through the hallway, and opened the door on my left to use the bathroom. After washing my hands, I stared into the mirror and noticed how tired I looked. I splashed cold water on my face, forgetting how sensitive my skin was. But on the bright side, I was now fully alert.

I walked into the kitchen where Brian stood cooking on the stove, and I noticed on the bench were several slices of burnt toast.

"Ummm?" I murmured, still tired.

To which Brian replied, "Bit of an incident with the toaster, doesn't seem to work as well, the taste of the bacon will overtake the taste of the burnt toast."

"No thanks, I'm vegetarian." I replied. "I'll just have some toast."

I sat down in the dining room and started eating my toast, the two girls I had met yesterday, Tahlia and Annelise were there, they were chatting about something I couldn't quite make out over the sounds of crunching.

Annelise looked at me and smiled.

"Hey!" She said.

Tahlia also greeted me with a "Good morning." along with a smile.

"Morning." I managed to say between mouthfuls.

It occurred to me that I quite liked these girls. I barely knew them and they were really nice to me. Great personalities. They weren't the average bitches that didn't appreciate what was right in front of them, they were in fact, the complete opposite. There are only few sane people in this world.

I had just finished eating, and at that point, Charlotte and Carla had walked in the room both yawning and grabbing something to eat.

"Thanks for cooking Brian, you didn't need to, we could've done something." I said,

"Don't mention it." He replied with a smile.

Tahlia spoke up,

"How many out there at the moment?"

Brian peered out the blinds.

"I see about four, maybe five, nearing the driveway. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, we can't stay here long. We're safe in houses like this but if we stay too long they'd be able to smell us out. then we'd be screwed."

Oh how lovely, just when I was getting used to the idea that there were homicidal maniacs out loose roaming the 'oh so wonderful' streets of Palmerston North. I never should have left the house.

Carla interrupted my thoughts,

"Okay so how long have we got here till we have to move?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but-"

"Pfft!" I cut him off.

"What?" He replied with a confused look on his face.

Everyone was staring at me. I elaborated.

"No expert, you say, and who exactly has been guiding us through this, telling us what and what not to do? I think you're the best thing that's happened to this little group thing we have going on here." I simply said.

Everyone shared a laugh. It felt good, hadn't shared a laugh in a while. Let's face it, this is scary shit.

"So how long?" Carla asked again.

"We should be fine for another day or two, but we're gonna need to find new people if we're going to survive, and also more supplies."

As we all sat in the lounge discussing non topic related stuff, I turned to Charlotte and said,

"Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Left for dead" To which we both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" We also both said

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple Jinx!" We yelled.

"Oi! Shut up, we don't want to attract attention!" Brian said in a whispering hiss.

"We've survived a day, I think we can manage to survive another. Nothing's gonna happen!" Charlotte said jokingly.

Next thing, all five of us jumped out of our skins as we hear the door handle rattling.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	8. Chapter 8

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" - Day two - Part 2

Silence all around.

The door handle rattled again. We slowly looked at each other with worried faces.

The rattling stopped. We thought it was over, but obviously Brian thought differently, as he quickly got up, went to the kitchen, and got a knife for defense.

"What are you doing?" Tahlia said rather loudly.

"Everybody. Get down, away from the windows, Now. Be as quiet as you can." Brian hissed.

He had stood up and made his way slyly to the kitchen where he drew a knife from the knife box on the bench of Carla's kitchen. He edged towards the front door where the rattling was.

THUMP.

The door shook on it's frame, something or someone was on the other side of the door, wanting to get in.

I'm scared shitless right now. Like I said, I have a bad instinct. If I didn't have these people I would have melted to the ground right now, or probably killed myself over the fear of insanity.

Carla jumped up after a suffering silence and hauled ass towards the door.

Brian pushed her back rather aggressively.

"What are you doing!" He whispered loudly, stepping back from the door to avoid attention from what may be on the other side of the door.

By now there thuds on the door, sort of like knocking in a way.

"That could be my mother! What if she gets bit? It'll be on you!" Carla raged, taking another go to unlock the door.

"Get- BACK!" Brian yelled.

He placed his hands on her arms, pushing her again, to which she stumbled back tripping over her own feet, before landing on both elbows and gashing her face from a sharp object on the fridge.

She fell to the ground clutching her face howling in pain. Blood poured from the right side of her face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled running to Carla's side. Charlotte had made her way to the couch, sitting with her face buried in her hands. Annelise and Tahlia both were shaking with fear.

I ran to the boiler cupboard and pulled out a tea-towel. I ripped it in half and used it as a bandage for Carla's face.

Wow, I was right. This dude is a psycho.


End file.
